


Be Aware

by pillolliq



Series: Hanakotoba [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, Random & Short, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Work In Progress, jealous Momoi, mentioned Wakamatsu Kousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillolliq/pseuds/pillolliq
Summary: Daiki knew he was so done when Satsuki got jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello there *wave hands* it's been a long time and I come up with this fic instead of continuing my previous one. I suffer a quite severe writer's block here, while I still have the idea of the fic I just couldn't make it into words T.T  
> so here I bring another one where Aomine and Momoi is a couple and I definitely ship them. and I think a little jealous and possessive Momoi is slightly thrilling and.. well, hot *insert a chesire grin here*  
> while English isn't my mother language I've tried my best so pardon my grammatical errors. enjoy reading!

**Begonia ( _Begonia_ ) — caution**

When Satsuki found Daiki getting flirted by two girls from the neighboring class she felt a pang of jealousy and anger bubbling inside her instantly. No, she wasn’t mad at him for he wasn’t even reacted—even when he did, he simply just messing around with them and nothing serious, Satsuki _knew_ that—her anger was aimed more at the two silly, giggling girl, who had their _barely C_ chest pressed against each of Daiki’s arms. Daiki was _obviously_ wouldn’t take interest at them—because he already had Satsuki and even _her_ didn’t do that boldly out in the daylight for everyone to see, wouldn’t do such a thing so _openly_ when they had their own alone time somewhere at her house or his.

That was why she didn’t pretend that she wasn’t upset as Daiki shot her a knowing look when they went to school early for another morning practice and met with those girls who immediately acted all sickly sweet around him. They simply walked to the gym with her glaring daggers at the two oblivious girls before letting out a very indignant snort when she heard them squeal just because Daiki _fucking_ winked flirtatiously. She fought the urge to claw the smirk off Daiki’s lips and the taunting look on his face, instead giving him her own smirk which spoke some kinds of deadly threat to whoever caused that kind of smile on her face. Daiki _knew_ that it wasn’t directed at him that he let her gave him another round of silent treatment and soon he found Satsuki busying over some data he didn’t give a damn about.

One day when Satsuki sporting this overly cheerful smile that Daiki got slightly unnerved, she told him a thing he wouldn’t expected to hear. “Do you know the meaning of this flower, Dai-chan?”

Daiki glanced at the flower in her hand, he remembered she had been once searching that flower in her PC, the name was begonia if he remembered well. “Why should I bother with a ridiculous thing like that?” he talked back, seemingly uninterested but Satsuki caught an amused lilt in his tone.

“Well, it means _be aware_ ,” she chose to ignore his remark as she chirped with a beaming smile, chuckling when she got an amused look from him.

He only shook his head, and huffed with a hint of laugh, “Whatever.”

They arrived at school in time with the girls and Satsuki beamed brightly it was hardly unnoticed by the girls who had their attention on Daiki before.

“Isn’t it a perfect timing, _dear_ girls?” Satsuki addressed them, and Daiki almost snickered at her tone and the confused look on the two girls who had been flirting with him these last several days.

“Huh?” the girl with light brown hair looked at Satsuki and Daiki innocently.

“Aren’t you Momoi-chan, the basketball manager which great at analyzing data?” the one with long hair looked at her in awe instead.

If Daiki snorted at that Satsuki pointedly ignored the sound and it soon covered by her squeal of _fake_ delightful surprise that had Daiki coughing to cover his urge to laugh.

“Oh, I’m not that great, really!” Satsuki giggled in a humble fashion while her smile spoke otherwise. It was just those two girls who were utterly oblivious about what they had gotten into. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to give this flower since you two seem getting closer to _this_ ganguro over here—”

“Oi!”

“—and it was nice since he barely had any girl approaching him.” Satsuki ignored Daiki’s protest and gave them the flower with a deadly glint in her eyes that masked by the tight smile on her lips.

_That’s because you glared at every girl who was nearing me_. Daiki nearly scoffed his thought right away.

“Huh?” the long haired girl who was excitedly leaned forward to Satsuki before stared at the flower in her hand and Satsuki’s smiling face and wondered why she suddenly felt a chill ran down her spine.

“Err… thanks, I guess..?” the other one grinned sheepishly which honestly looked like a grimace.

“It’s no problem!” Satsuki still had her beaming mask and it honestly gave a thrill to Daiki. “Good luck then!” Satsuki winked before turned around and walked to the gym, leaving Daiki to deal with those annoying _chicks_ —courtesy of Satsuki.

Daiki had his sleazy smirk on his lips as he casually leaned on the wall—

“I would be careful if I was the one receiving that flower.”

“Why?” the brown haired girl cocked her head to the left.

“You should know the flower’s meaning and knew better what you should do to a girl who knows _every single thing_ about you for… blackmailing purpose I guess.”

When the girls only looking at him in dumbfounded expression, he sighed and gave a pitying smile to them instead. “You know what, I’m hers. When she got jealous, she would do absolutely everything to get you two off of me. That’s why she gave you that flower that actually means _be aware_ , and she has all data about you.”

—and telling the girl with a wink while Satsuki was only a mere feet away from him and it meant she could heard him perfectly well.

“Dai-chan, hurry! You’re too slow!” Satsuki turned around and had her hands on each side of her hips, cheeks puffed in a pitiful attempt to look annoyed while he noticed a blatant mirth dancing in her eyes.

Daiki left the two previous girls to their own thought as clicked his tongue, approaching the petite figure of a pink haired girl. He circled one arm around her waist and brought his other hand to tilt her chin upward as he gave a light peck on her lips.

“You told them, didn’t you?” Satsuki fake pouted and when he just smirked, she couldn’t help the grin that spread on her own lips. “You’re a killjoy, _Daiki_.” She let her eyes leered at the two girls who blanched and completely frozen on their place. On the other hand, Daiki felt a shiver ran down his spine at her words, showing a clear display of possession.

“You’re scaring the shit out of them, Satsuki,” he said while pressing his lips on her temple as he cradled her head, in a possessive yet gentle at the same time and it always made her melt.

“Dai-chan, don’t be rude!” she playfully chastised his profanity.

“Oh please, I’m not the one who was trying to kill people with glares,” Daiki stuck his tongue out at her.

“I wonder who that was,” she said in a sing song voice, before fixated her eyes to the two girls. “He’s off the market, girls. You know better what to do.” She said in a voice laced in authority which Daiki found incredibly hot. Moreover, when she grabbed both sides of his face and brought him to a fierce, brief kiss—right in the middle of the corridor across of the gym, right before morning practice.

If they heard an indignant squawk from Wakamatsu, either they were completely unaffected by that or they were completely ignoring him, they simply broke the kiss with some lingering pecks before Satsuki let go of him and walked into the gym flipping her hair with an air of satisfaction with her chin held high. Daiki almost could see the victory glowing off her form as he smirked and swore not so quietly which she heard clearly.

“Damn it, Satsuki.”

The pink haired girl only walked further, and if Daiki saw right, with her hips slightly swaying as if teasing him. He felt a wolfish grin stretched his lips as he followed her inside the gym, silently admitting to himself that he was so fucking crazy about her, even more so with everything that had been happened. Daiki knew he was so done when Satsuki got jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> begonia means both 'caution' and 'be aware' ;)
> 
> thank you for (literally) wasting your time reading this. I know it still has some flaws here and there, so, any comment and criticism will be welcomed. bye bye 'o')/


End file.
